


December 6th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Not Rachel Friendly, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian go out for hot chocolate with Santana and Brittany.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	December 6th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sebastian smiles at his husband as Kurt takes a sip of his hot chocolate. That morning, Kurt had opened the advent calendar to find a beautifully drawn mug of hot chocolate - a reference to what Sebastian claims should have been their first date had they not been so set on hating each other in high school, where they had gone to the Lima Bean together while visiting Lima, and had opted to order hot cocoa instead of their typical coffees. They had spent hours talking to each other, and it was the day Sebastian knew he loved Kurt. Kurt, however, swears it must have actually been when Sebastian walked in on Kurt just getting out of the shower and, in Kurt’s words, ‘ _he found out who was really ‘sex-on-a-stick’_. Sebastian has to admit that was a nice moment, too. 

The drawing had inspired the two men to meet Brittany and Santana for a catch up in a nearby cafe, and they are currently sitting at a table together while they wait on the two wives.

“Why aren’t you drinking yours?” Kurt asks, licking some cream from his finger.

“At the rate you’re drinking yours, I assume you’ll be asking for mine, too,” Sebastian replies, pointing to Kurt’s half-empty mug.

Kurt smiles sheepishly; it was exactly what he’d done that day at the Lima Bean. Sebastian had been “so engrossed” in his conversation with Kurt that he had completely neglected his drink, leading to Kurt asking for it. 

About 10 minutes later, Brittany and Santana walk into the cafe, unapologetically late.

“So,” Santana says, sliding into the seat opposite Sebastian, “what’s new with you guys? Did you hear about Rachel’s Broadway meltdown?”

This peaks Kurt’s attention. “The one over not being cast as a lead in Wicked, or is there a new one I haven’t heard about?”

“A new one!” Santana squeals with delight. 

Ever since reaching fame, everything had gone to Rachel’s head. Long story short, it made fresh-in-New-York Rachel look like the most humble person alive. The group spent nearly an hour gossiping about Rachel’s tantrums, until the topic turned to Kurt’s father.

“How are you holding up? You know, with your dad and Christmas and everything,” Brittany asks.

Sebastian suppresses his grimace as he glances at Kurt, and he sees the fake smile his husband plasters on his face as he says, “I’m fine.” He’s gotten a lot of practice at doing that recently.

“Kurt, you don’t have to be fake with us,” Santana says. “How are you really doing?”

Sebastian sees Kurt’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows and then turns to Sebastian, silently begging his husband to answer for him.

“It’s getting easier, but the holidays are making it rough,” Sebastian answers for him.

The wives nod in understanding, familiar with the famous Hummel Christmas Tales that Burt had shared with them over the years.

“But now that you’re married you can make new traditions,” Brittany points out, “as your own family.”

Sebastian squeezes Kurt’s hand under the table. “That’s what I’m hoping.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 6th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850186) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
